Many workflows today still rely on hardcopy documents, and users are still accustomed to marking up hardcopy documents for highlighting areas of interest, annotating information, editing, etc. In the legal industry, for example, lawyers receive stacks of cases that they mark up, edit, revise, and have their assistants make copies of to be distributed to other lawyers or their clients. In many instances, there are significant costs associated with the time and expense required to manually incorporate these handwritten annotations into an electronic document.